


Sparkling

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, F/M, Het, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's eyes sparkle with delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [in this comment here](http://miera-c.livejournal.com/619588.html?thread=3977796&style=mine#t3977796) on LJ.

"Sparkling?" Elizabeth's eyebrow was making its way to her hairline. Which meant John was in trouble. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Your eyes sparkle. With delight. When you, um," said John, trying to think of some way to stop digging himself in deeper.

"When I what, John?" asked Elizabeth. Now her voice had that undertone of steel that he was a little afraid of. Also, it was a hot.

John knew he was a man of contradictions. He was good with that. He was also good with never, ever telling Elizabeth that she was hot when she was scaring the pants off him. Though he wished she were literally scaring the pants off him.

Seriously. Contradictions.

"John? Do you have anything you actually want to say?" Now she was dropping her chin enough to give him that look. It was the one she usually reserved for overdue paperwork, but since he was all caught up, John had thought he was safe.

John slouched down even farther in his chair. Not that he thought it would distract Elizabeth, but it bought him another few seconds to live.

"Your eyes sparkle with delight when you intimidate the Marines," muttered John. "Especially the new ones."

"Excuse me? I couldn't quite hear what you said." Elizabeth leaned forward and crossed her arms under her breasts. She smirked when John stared at them, but what else was he supposed to do when they were in her quarters? Be professional? 

"Your eyes sparkle with delight when you intimidate the Marines!" exclaimed John. He shrugged, which was an attempt to pretend she hadn't been intimidating him for the entire conversation. Not that either of them were fooled. "You do this thing where you glare at people, and then everyone runs off and does exactly what you tell them to, and then you look smug and superior after all that." 

"Oh, is that all?" asked Elizabeth. "Of course I do." She straightened up and gave John a pleased smile. Okay, fine, not just pleased. Smug. Maybe even superior.

\--end--


End file.
